Wandering Shadow
The Wandering Shadow, known only through its initials “WS” is a hidden organization/private army founded and still lead by Alexander Zackery, a survivor of the advanced Auretian Technocracy, who desires to bring about a new and greater age for humanity. The army, which is the size of a planetary army, is composed entirely of cloned humans, with enhanced augmentations, putting them on par with Adeptus Astartes, thanks to the aid of the Standard Construct Templates (STC) that Alex has in his possession. History Military Personnel The soldiers of the Wandering Shadow wear armor and wield weapons far advance then those of the Imperium, courtesy of their many allies such as the Kaaalok. The armor, while more advance then the gear used by the Imperial Guards and even the Space Marines, is not as durable as led to believe since the wearer could still be seriously injured or killed by powerful impacts such as large explosions. But it does offer more features then the mentionables and as Grim has stated "Protecting our soldiers as they should be, not making them into fodder". The armor is usually either black or grey while the common feature are the red goggle lens that are useful for identifying heat signatures and life signs and giving them an intimidating look too. Grim stated that the reason for this is "Justice is not always pretty, especially from the shadows. And those that carry out justice must strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Types of Troopers: Assault Trooper They are the standard soldiers of the Wandering Shadow though that doesn’t make them any less dangerous. These troopers are always in squads of seven though sometimes back-up other trooper types. Like all gear of the Wandering Shadow, the armor of the Assault Troopers is superior in terms of durability and protection as well as suited for various environments. The troopers are also trained for intense combat, both close-range and long-range Riflemen As the name suggests the Riflemen are soldiers that are skilled in using rifle type weapons for long-range combat and are the second most common type of soldiers of the Wandering Shadow. They usually act as support troops with their long-range firing. Similar to snipers, the Riflemen prefer being in high areas with decent cover and give them a good view of the area. Despite their task of being long-range support units, the Riflemen are still capable of fighting at close quarters and are usually equipped with combat knives or pistols. Ground Trooper As the name implied, Ground Troopers were soldiers specifically trained to fight on the ground and terrain of any kind, from the coldest of lands to the driest of deserts. They are usually seen with the other trooper classes, mostly the Riflemen and Assault Troopers and are equipped mostly with machine guns or assault rifles. They also make good for forming defensive positions due to their extensive training in Shock Trooper The Shock Troopers are trained to be incredible fast and this is increased with their armor being less durable and heavy then other troopers to allow them more agility when in combat. Many act as lower ranked officers amongst other troopers as well as close combat experts due to their tasks of flanking enemy positions and overwhelming them too. They usually work with Riflemen; due to the troopers able to provide Shock Troopers cover during the latter’s charge on the enemy’s position. Also they fight alongside Assault Troopers who assist in overwhelming the enemy or give the Assault Troopers aid and distract/take out the enemy. Air Trooper The counterparts of the Ground Troopers, Air Troopers are trained for aerial assaults. They use jetpacks based off of the equipment used by other races and armies. The jetpacks allow them to hover off the ground for a minimal time and perform high feats and assault the enemy from the air in a surprise assault. If not using those then they use a smaller version of it that is built into their armor, though not flying but instead pushing them upwards or jumping high enough to reach what would usually be unreachable heights. The Air Troopers mostly equip themselves with standard weapons or the LRMG (Light Rifle Machine Gun) such as the Ground Guard Trooper As their name implies the Guard Troopers are given the tasks of acting as security details in protecting important areas and people as well as escorting personnel of great importance or items of need. As such they are put in charge of teams from other troop units due to them having better knowledge of these kind of missions. Since their purpose is so great the Guard troopers are well train in defending locations unless ordered otherwise or worse killed. And though they rarely participate in it, these troopers are capable of going on the offensive when assigned of retrieving something of importance. As with guarding important figures, a team or two are usually with Alex. Hunters One of the three Black Operative units, the purpose of the Hunters is to ensure that that an area under the WS control is kept a secret, to hunt down people of importance or a threat and to deal with enemies whom prefer close combat such as Orks and even Khorne Berserkers. The armor they wear, while not one of the strongest, has enough strength to protect the wearer from some of the more serious of injuries and these troopers are actually given bionic upgrades to boost their physical traits. Another fact is that Hunters are also very well trained in stealth and following their target without being detected and many times work with the Guard Troopers when protecting facilities of importance. Their training is actually based off data retrieved by Grim of the Eversor Temple, albeit their training is altered and the fact that some members are psykers too. Heavy Trooper These troopers are the ones who wield the heavier weaponry of the Wandering Shadow’s army hence their name. Also their armor is stronger then the other units but also causes them to move slower then the others and due to the massive weight of the armor, the troopers are usually beings with large statures so that they can move with the armor as well as carry their weapon. Due to their role they act either as supports or the ones leading the charge, their weapons easily pushing the enemy back and taken cover, giving the other units time to move in, or cause the enemy to panic when they see the sight of these massive troopers. Bio Trooper These troopers serve another role besides combat like the other units do. The Bio Trooper’s tasks is to test newfound chemicals and to either find a way to combat these chemicals or even better, turn them in a way to serve the organization’s army. As such some of these troopers are also scientists as well as fighters and are put in charge of watching over experiments and weapon designing. They are also the ones assign with other units on planets/locations filled with unknown chemicals (most being Chaos and Tyranid origins) due to their armor being purposely design to resist numerous types of radioactive chemicals, poison or other biological elements. Assassin The second units of the three Black Operative units, the Assassins are trained in various arts resolving around stealth missions. They are greatly skilled in the art of silent killing, which involves sniping and the use of close weaponry such as energy blades. Their missions usually revolve around of killing important enemy figures in order to give greater advantage for the other units of the organization’s army. Along with that the Assassins are given the task of sabotaging, destroying key points of the enemy forces in order to weaken them along with destroying morale and spreading panic among the enemies. They are also skilled infiltrators in order to reach their targets or to acquire information too. This unit also posses more advanced gear as their armor has built in cloaking devices as well as holographic disguises that was created from the technology from various allied races. Furthermore many of the members are psykers, thus giving the Assassins better skills when performing missions. Their training comes from data on both the Vindicare Temple and the Callidus Temple. Pyro Trooper These troopers are trained in the use of using fire-related weaponry, hence their name. Due to their weaponry being fire-like such as portable flamethrowers and the range of the flames is limited, the Pyro Troopers act as supports for other units and are excellent at flushing out trenches and enemy bunkers and other tight space areas where their flames are more effective. Along with that their armor traded some of its durability to make it more fireproof, in order for the Pyro Troopers to fight in hot areas and be more resistant to fire at a degree but still better then other units. Artillery Trooper These troopers are trained to use rocket launchers and other artillery-type weapons and support other units in combat by taking out armored vehicles and large groups of enemies. They are well experience in using these weapons and know when to fire them and when not to as to not injure/kill themselves or their allies. They are also equipped with close range weapons, like shotguns, in the event they are being attacked at close range. Their armor is different from other units because their masks are fitted with target lock-on so they can get a better shot at the target if said target moves. Siege Trooper Similar to Shock Troopers, these soldiers are trained to assault enemy forces and engage them at close range with their shotguns or energy clubs. However Siege Troopers wear heavier armor then Shock Troopers, which while slows them down, protects them a lot better then their counterpart, enabling them of able to cause more damage to enemy soldiers with their armor’s protection. Along with shotguns and energy clubs, they also possess riot shields, giving them an added defense and is useful when doing melee fights. Grenadier Like the Artillery Troopers, Grenadiers prefer long-range attacks through the use of their grenade launchers, making them decent support units for other squads. They are also well trained in demolition and have been trained to use explosives of other races. Their armor also gives them decent protection from bullets and explosions though the armor can’t protect the trooper from a direct hit of a grenade or explosive round. Another thing is that, while Assault Troopers and other troopers are seen doing this, Grenadiers are usually the ones manning mounted turrets too. Snipers Snipers act as both support unit, weakening enemy forces, acting as scouts and blending in with their surroundings. These troopers are trained in not just having excellent aiming and accuracy, but to knowing of how to blend in with the environment and always getting their targets no matter the situation. The snipers are also very patient, almost never wasting a bullet and being mindful of their surroundings. While they can also use mid-range weapons too, they usually carry a sidearm with them along with the sniper rifle. They are usually accompanied by Riflemen or work alongside Artillery Troopers, but usually work in pairs of two and sometimes a sentry drone is with them to give them protection. Like the Assassins, the Snipers wear cloaks that, while not as advanced, help them blend in with their environment and can even hide them from enemy psykers. Operators Operators are tasked with manning the vehicles and aircrafts of the army’s forces. While other troopers are trained to do this too, Operators stand out because these troopers are trained specifically to operate crafts of alien kind such as the Eldar, Tau and Orks. Grim decided on this as not only would there be times when a person would be put into a situation to man alien vehicles, but it would also work very well as surprise attacks, with the Operators attack the enemy forces with their own technology. Engineers These people are trained for combat, but the purpose of the Engineers is also to maintain all weaponry and vehicles, including ships, at all times even during the midst of battle. Along with these requirements, Engineers are usually the ones that control sentry drones when assigned with squads and operate mounted artillery and turrets with Grenadiers. Even though they are one of the less combat involved then the other units of the Specialists Division, Engineers are regarded highly by others due to their extensive knowledge of mechanics and maintenance in keeping the Wandering Shadow Army’s machines going. Tech Trooper These soldiers are also under the same category as the Bio Troopers. But instead of researching new chemicals and bio weaponry, the Tech Trooper’s job is to recover unknown alien technology and to study it in order to find a way for it to be used for the Wandering Shadows. They also take the duty of creating and testing new weapons, equipment and vehicles before allowing it to be used in the battlefield. They also tend to work alongside the Wandering Shadow’s allies, especially the Kaaalok, whom Grim has a good relationship with. It is believe that many of these troopers were once tech priests that have gone rogue due to multiple reasons and later on join Grim. Either way these Tech Troopers have shown zealous skills in performing their duty and at some unknown time, been affectionately called “Scavengers” Medics The medics are troopers trained to provide aid to their comrades while fighting on the frontlines or almost any other situations they might be in. They are also easily recognized by their armor, which instead of being black and grey is instead white and grey with a bit of tan as well. The Medics also work alongside the Bio Troopers due to them trying to learn new ways of assisting the wounded and decreasing casualties within the Wandering Shadow. As such these troopers have extensive knowledge regarding almost all types of wounds and viruses, human and alien. Field Officer As self-explanatory, officers are the commanders of the Wandering Shadow army. Their ranks usually range between the higher ranks of the army, from Captain to General, with there being only one General minus the four extra divisions. The people are very knowledgeable in various arts of warfare and its been confirmed that some of these officers use to be part of the Imperial Guards before defecting. Due to their roles and the fact that they only serve as commanders for the army, they aren’t really a type of trooper, the only other thing separating them from the rest of the troopers is their armor, which has the appearance that makes them look like officers as well as they can give their armor unique designs to designate each other. Along with that their armor has more advance equipment put into them. Commandos Veterans of the army, the Commandos are highly skilled troopers with much experience and are considered lower rank officers underneath Field Officers, usually given the ranks of Lieutenant to Captain. Though they can command other troopers, the purpose of the Commandos is for them to work in teams or even in pairs of two for highly dangerous field missions that only troopers of their skills and the equipment they wield can do and complete. That includes forward recon, saboteur and acting as a vanguard for the bulk of the army to weaken enemy forces. These troopers originate mostly from other troop units since that way they already have combat training and mental training to perform their tasks, though they are later on trained for nearly all types of combat. Specters The third trooper unit of the Black Operation Division, Specters are the most recent additions to the Wandering Shadow Army, having been founded since some time in the 38th Millennium. Specters are trained in all ways of special operations such as infiltration, recovery of high valued targets, assassinations, recovery of highly important information, or erasing evidence that might endanger the Wandering Shadow. Those that are chosen to become Specters are selected by Grim himself due to the fact that the Specters are given missions directly from Grim himself or in the event he is unable to do it at the time, another top member of the group that Grim trusts. Originally the training data for the Specters came from recovered data from all Assassinorum Temples, but upon joining the organization, Grim put Cad, a former Imperial Assassin that was part of a project to put all temple’s skills into one person, in charge of training the Specters. Divisions Technology Vehicles: Weapons: Equipment: Notable Members: Allies: Galleries WS Assault Trooper.jpg|An Assault Trooper WS Assault Trooper 2.jpg|An Assault Trooper with a shotgun WS Rifleman.jpg|A Rifleman WS Ground Trooper.jpg|A Ground Trooper armed with a LMG WS Shock Trooper.jpg|A Shock Trooper with an Assault Rifle WS Air Trooper.jpg|An Air Trooper without a Jet Pack WS Guard Trooper.jpg|A Guard Trooper WS Hunter.jpg|A Hunter searching for his prey WS Heavy Trooper.jpg|A Heavy Trooper with a RLHMG WS Bio Trooper.jpg|A Bio Trooper on the field WS Assassin.jpg|An Assassin in enemy territory WS Pyro Trooper.jpg|A Pyro Trooper WS Pyro Trooper 2.jpg|A Pyro Trooper armed with heavier gear WS Artillery Trooper.jpg|An Artillery Trooper armed with a SRL WS Siege Trooper.jpg|A Siege Trooper armed with a SSG WS Grenadier Trooper.jpg|A Grenadier WS Sniper.jpg|A Sniper WS Operator Trooper.jpg|An Operator WS Engineer.jpg|An Engineer with a Mounted AD Turret WS Tech Trooper.jpg|A Tech Trooper moving through the battlefield WS Medic.jpg|A Medic moving through the battlefield WS Field Officer.jpg|A Field Officer Colonel Rank WS Commando.jpg|A Commando WS Commando 2.jpg|A Comando armed with a SSG WS Commando 3.jpg|A Commando armed with a LMG WS Specters.jpg|A Specter Category:Primarch11 Category:Organizations